Curiosity
by GameLord The Hitman
Summary: There are two strange things happening in the Shepherds. One: Tharja doesn't seem to be stalking Robin anymore and Two: Henry seems (If possible) happier than usual. What in the Naga's name is going on? Contains Henry X Tharja, Chrom X Robin and Ricken X Maribelle. Cover art by kikyothealienkat on Deviantart.


_**Curiosity**_

Robin was sitting on a stump in the field the Shepherd's camp, deep in thought. Something was off about a certain member of the Shepherds. It was something that both shocked and confused her, and she was trying to figure out why it was happening.

"What is going on? Why is she acting like this? Wha-"

"Robin?"

The Tactician looked up to see her husband Chrom walking up to her with a look of concern on his features. "What's Wrong?"

Robin sighed and thought about telling him what was bothering her. He'd probably get angry if he learned who it was about, although if she told him why she's troubled about her, maybe he'll be calm and may even be able to help her answer the question that's bothering her.

"It's Tharja…" The Tactician replied.

As she predicted, her husband got a look of anger on his face "Is she following you again!? I swear to Naga I'm going to-" The Exalt was cut off by his wife.

"That's the thing! She's not! She just stopped stalking me all of a sudden!"

At that moment, Chrom got a look of surprise on his face. Out of all the things he heard today, he never expected to hear that. Tharja was practically addicted to Robin and Chrom was pretty sure she would kill him to get close to her. To hear that Tharja forgot her crush on his wife was more shocking than discovering that Marth was his daughter, Lucina, from the future.

"I can see why that would confuse you," The Shepherd's leader said with a still shocked expression on his face.

Robin nodded before continuing. "It's not that I'm annoyed by it or anything, In fact I'm overjoyed that she stopped. I'm just concerned. She's not herself, in fact she's actually smiling more often than usual and she rarely smiles!".

Robin started pacing in thought, trying to think of something that would help her figure out what happening with Tharja. Then, while she was pacing, an idea came to her. "I have an idea" Announced the tactician.

Chrom looked at his wife and said "What is it?".

"I'll just follow her tonight and see where she goes, it may lead to the source of her change in personality" Said Robin with a hint of determination in her eyes.

Chrom looked at her for a bit before getting a teasing grin and saying "Oh so you're the one following her now?". Robin just smiled and playfully shoved him saying "Oh shut up".

"Anyway come on, we need to plan our next route" Said Chrom, still smiling. He left and Robin followed waiting for tonight.

* * *

Ricken stared at Henry from the table he was sitting on. The Dark Mage in question was sitting in a tree humming a tune with one of his crows on his shoulder, and he was reading one his tome books.

Henry was very, very happy.

And that's what confused Ricken.

"Ricken?"

Ricken snapped out of his trance to look at his wife, Maribelle, who was sitting across from him with a cup of tea in her hand, with a look of confusion on her face. "Is something the matter dear?" She said putting down her cup.

Ricken thought for a moment. She might shrug it off although like him, she was also good friends with Henry and may also be confused why.

"It's Henry" Said the young Mage looking back at the tree Henry was. Maribelle followed her Husband's gaze and saw Henry sitting in the tree.

"I'm sorry Dear but I don't seem to see why you're so concerned. After all he's seems happy as usual" Said Maribelle, trying to ease Ricken's worry.

"Well that's the thing" Said Ricken, much to his wife's confusion. Ricken decided to explain what he meant to his confused wife. "He just seems… Happier than he usually is" Said Ricken.

"Really now?" Said Maribelle to which Ricken said "Yeah I mean take the last battle for example: he never got to kill a single person and yet he was still happy! He even told me himself". Maribelle paused for a moment before saying "That is rather confusing, even for Henry". Ricken nodded

"It's not that there's anything wrong with him being happy, I just want to know why he's so happy. Heck even Miriel's confused by it!" Said Ricken clearly confused by his friend's more jovial nature.

"Well, why don't you ask him why he's so happy?" said Maribelle. "I did and he just changed the subject" Said Ricken to which Maribelle Said "That does sound like something he'd do" before drinking her tea.

"Yeah" Said Ricken looking annoyed. Maribelle thought for a moment before coming up with another idea. "Last night I saw him going somewhere, maybe you could follow him tonight and see what he was doing. That may lead the reason why he's so joyous" Said Maribelle.

Ricken looked at his wife with wide eyes before breaking into a grin. "Maribelle you're a genius!" Ricken exclaimed. Ricken got up, gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek and ran off.

Maribelle merely smiled with a tinge of red on her face and continued drinking her tea.

* * *

It was now night and Robin was hiding in the bushes outside of Tharja's tent. It was wasn't until midnight that Tharja exited her tent.

She seemed very nervous, often glancing around with anxious look. As soon as she thought the coast was clear she gave a sigh of relief and walked towards the field on the camp's perimeter, smiling fondly.

"Where she off to?" Robin thought before silently getting out of the bushes and following her.

* * *

Ricken hid inside a tree outside of Henry's tent and waited. When it was midnight, Henry finally came out and strutted towards the field humming a tune.

"Now's my chance" Thought Ricken as he slowly and quietly climbed down the tree and followed as silently as possible.

* * *

Robin was walking around a patch of trees to get to the other side. Tharja was there on the hill on the other side.

Robin was navigating through the small forest looking every direction when she bumped into someone.

She fell and landed on her back. She slowly got up and rubbed the back of her head. She looked up to see who bumped into her to see someone she didn't expect to see.

"Ricken?"

The young mage in question looked up to see the army's chief tactician and he got a confused look on his face.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Ricken asked while standing up dusting himself off. "I could ask you the same thing" Robin countered.

Ricken answered without hesitation "Henry seemed happier than usual and I have no idea why, so I followed him here". At that Robin raised an eyebrow and said "That's funny, Tharja lost all interest in me so I followed her here".

After a bit of thought about the two things, both of their eyes went wide and they looked at each other. "You don't think…?" They both said simultaneously.

After that thought they both immediately rushed to the hill.

* * *

When they both got there, they hid in the bushes to see what was happening without being seen.

On the hill they saw Tharja standing there glancing to her left and right. Her face was mixture of confusion and worry.

"Where is he?" She thought out loud looking around. Then suddenly a pair of arms went around her stomach pulled her back towards Henry who exclaimed "Here I am!".

Robin and Ricken looked at them as if they had grown two heads. Henry was hugging Tharja and to both Robin and Ricken's confusion Tharja was smiling!

Tharja got out of Henry's grip looked at the grinning man. "Any reason for the jump scare?" Said Tharja with a mixture of a glare and a smile on her face.

"I wanted to surprise you" Said Henry with a still smiling face. Tharja sighed saying "Your an idiot".

Henry then smirked and said "Yet you said yes when I proposed to youuuuu!" in a sing-song voice. And that was the most shocking thing Robin and Ricken heard in the last two years. Henry and Tharja were engaged!

Although now that they thought about it, it was pretty obvious. Whenever Tharja smiled it was usually around Henry, and they both tended to hang a lot more and sat near each other at breakfast, lunch and dinner a lot.

They slowly looked at each with wide eyes then looked back at the scene before them. The rest of Henry and Tharja's meeting was just them discussing their day, Hexes and the other shepherds for half an hour with Henry throwing the occasional pun and Tharja rolling her eyes.

Eventually Tharja stood up and said "We should get going". Henry stood up looking a bit dismal saying "Yeah you're right". Tharja was about to walk away when she stopped to which Henry looked at her curiously.

"Actually I forget something" She said turning to her Fiance. Henry looked at her and said "What?" To which she said "This". Without warning she grabbed the collar of Henry's shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Robin and Ricken jaws dropped to the floor and they're pupils dilated. They both turned to each other and Robin said "Let's get out of here" to which Ricken slowly nodded.

Suddenly they heard a hissing sound. They both froze and slowly looked behind them to see a massive snake. Needless to say they were both startled.

Both the tactician and the mage gave a shriek and jumped out of the bush and onto the ground of the hill where they were looking. Ricken in a panic used a wind tome he brought with him to blow the snake away. He and Robin gave a sigh of relief before realising where they leaped to. They both slowly turned around, fear apparent on their faces.

Behind them was a red faced, wide eyed, Tharja who was still gripping Henry's collar and the male Dark Mage in question looked at them with a confused look.

Suddenly Tharja got a look of anger on her face and her face also became red with rage. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here." She said slowly in a livid voice.

Robin and Ricken were instantly terrified. "Uhhhh well um… we were, uhhh" Said Robin trying to think of an excuse before Ricken practically yelled "We were spying on you!". Robin half glared at the young mage and said "You can't shut up when you're scared can you?" to which Ricken gave a terrified shake of his head.

They looked back at Tharja who suddenly had a tome in her hand and looked ready to kill while Henry just stood there with same confused expression. Tharja opened the tome and said "I'm going to give you till the count of three to run".

Robin and Ricken started to back away slowly.

"One…"

They both turned around.

"Two…"

They both started running

"Three!"

Robin and Ricken both ran for their lives while Tharja gave chase in a rage throwing various hexes and spells at them and each one missing as they ran back to camp.

Henry just stood there with confused look on his face. Eventually he broke into a grin and joined in the chase laughing all the way.

Gods he loved that woman.

_The End_


End file.
